


Pillow thoughts

by Pgirl



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the night, Bleylock thinks about one man he loved, while another lays next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow thoughts

Pillow thoughts

It was night, as the full moon of Akilian shone trough the blinds of our bedroom window and reflected in my eyes. I'son and I just finished another night of passion, as we both breathed heavily, ready to fall asleep in each other's arms.

Well, I could see him preparing for it, but I turned away. This relationship I had was the best one of my life. But as our time together passed, I couldn't help but feel doubt. Would this last? Would I'son be mine forever, or would he leave me eventually, like everyone else in my life? These thoughts were driving me insane, as I distanced myself from my love.

"Bleylock? Is something the matter?" I'son asked, obviously not pleased with my behavior.

"Nothing is, I'son." I flatly answered.

"You're not fooling me, Bleylock." I'son simply said."Are you afraid of something?" He asked me. My first reaction was hurt pride.

"Afraid?! Well I never...!" I sputtered.

"Bleylock..." I'son said, sighing. "What have I told you about that mask of yours? Don't wear it..."

"In our bedroom. I know, I know." I finished his sentence, rolling my eyes. "I just... I don't want to get hurt..." I stammered, even with I'son, this was difficult to talk about.

"That's it? That's what you're afraid to tell me?" I'son asked. "Bleylock... if you're in a relationship, being afraid that the other might hurt you... is not such an embarrassing thought. I'm just a bit saddened that you think I'd hurt you on purpose."

"It's nothing like that!" I said, his words startling me, as I took a hold of I'son, arms wrapped around his waist and my head against his chest. "I know you won't... yet... I-I'm..."

"Scared that I will?" He finished my sentence. I didn't answer, and just held him tight. "Don't worry, I will never hurt you."

"Promise me." I said, looking up at him, voice stern. I'son just smiled as he planted a kiss on my head.

"I promise." He whispered, gently holding me, as I sighed contently and fell asleep in his arms.

 

Falling asleep in one world, I awoke in the other. The real world. I remember that moment, I always will. It was that moment you promised you wouldn't hurt me...  
Only to break that promise. You broke it, you hurt me more then anything that ever did, or would ever hurt me again. Sighing, I turned to lay on my side, my mechanical half of my body now visible to me. Also your fault, tossing me off a building like that. Some would say it was karma, but they don't know about us.

Some soft moans made me focus on the bed's other occupant, as Harris also woke up from his slumber next to me, turned away.

"Good morning, General..." He said, turning his body towards me, yet still keeping his distance. Well, this was painfully familiar. Not only because of the parallels, but also because he did this every night after our... activities. I didn't understand, although our relationship was far from perfect, mainly based around lust, my dominance and his submission, it didn't warrant this kind of distance.

"Why do you distance yourself from me?" I asked. Harris simply looked down, avoiding my gaze. I couldn't repress a chuckle, this was ironic.

"Are you afraid?" I asked him, this made him look up, eyes indeed fearful. "Of what?"

"Your body..." Harris whispered. I raised my eyebrows. At first it was an odd answer... but then I noticed some pretty serious bruising on his upper arm, where I held him down... my mechanical parts were a lot stronger then their biological counter-parts, and could cause some serious damage if I lost focus... it made sense, in all honesty. I chuckled once more, looking at my hand.

"Not such an insane thought, although I'm a bit... taken aback by the fact you'd think I'd hurt you on purpose."

"You're... not?" Harris asked, obviously not knowing whether he should sound hopeful, doubtful or confused.

"Of course not." I said, and I wasn't lying.

"That's good to hear." Harris said, finally coming closer, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling against the brace around my neck. I returned the gesture, gentle, careful not to harm him. I wasn't lying, besides I'son, Harris came the closest to making me feel like this; whole, complete. I loved him, and it looked like this time, it would last.

Who knew I was falling in the same trap over again?


End file.
